


Ночь в лабиринте

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Writober 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Киба никогда не задумывался о холоде и том, что он чувствует перепады температуры иначе, пока не заметил, как дрожит от порывов холодного ночного воздуха Шино.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ночь в лабиринте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках #writetober2020
> 
> Также опубликовано:
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9964775

— А если вот так... Ага, вот за эту ветку... Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного, я почти... А-а-а-а, блин!!!

Прочные на первый взгляд стебли с жалким треском обломились под его пальцами, и Киба с громким воплем свалился на землю во второй раз, расцарапав руки ветками, торчащими из колючих стен лабиринта. Шино, как чуткий друг и товарищ, отошёл в сторону, не препятствуя его падению и флегматично наблюдая, как исцарапанный и порядком потрепанный Инузука пытается подняться. 

— Какого черта ты такой спокойный?! — после протяжного стона Киба зарычал и вскочил на ноги, отряхивая куртку от листьев. Шино осторожно склонил голову набок, рассматривая товарища по команде. — Нет, ну вы посмотрите на его спокойную рожу! Может, ну не знаю, ты тоже начнёшь делать хоть что-то, а не стоять столбом?! Ч-черт, как же мне сейчас не хватает Акамару!

— На лишние телодвижения тратить чакру я не вижу смысла. Успокоиться тебе следует. В безопасности Акамару, с Хинатой-чан и Куренай-сан он сейчас.

Шино вытянул руку вперёд, шевельнул кончиками пальцев, едва-едва выглядывающих из-под просторного рукава куртки, но, вопреки ожиданию, ни один из его кикайчу не появился. Киба прищурился, повёл носом, а затем оглушительно чихнул.

— Идти вперёд следует нам, если из лабиринта выбраться хотим мы, — строго произнёс Шино и, не дожидаясь Кибы, уверенно направился к выходу из лабиринта.

— Да куда ты чешешь, стой! Да погоди ты, а! — Киба встряхнулся, отрывисто почесал затылок, недовольно вытаскивая из жёстких волос веточки и листья, а затем бросился вслед за товарищем. Шино в его сторону даже не повернулся, продолжая свой широкий шаг. — Куда идёшь-то? Это тебе жуки подсказывают?

— Жуки мои недоступны мне, — ответил Шино, и Киба удивлённо вскинул брови, уловив в его голосе грусть; он чуть обогнал его, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, но тщетно: высокий ворот куртки и тёмные очки полностью скрывали эмоции. — Шагу прибавить нужно, чтобы на ночь не остаться в лабиринте этом.

Киба сердито насупился, но совету Шино последовал, чуть ускоряясь. Минут двадцать они шли в молчании, и даже острый собачий слух Инузуки не улавливал ни единого шороха в повисшей тишине — только слабый треск веток под их шагами. От этой тишины с каждой минутой становилось все тревожнее и тревожнее: а не попали они случаем под чье-нибудь хитрое гендзюцу? 

— Зря мы отстали от Хинаты и Куренай-сан, — нарушил молчание Киба, рассматривая свежие царапины на руках: вся тыльная сторона обеих ладоней была изукрашена тонкими розоватыми полосами. Шино на его слова ничего не ответил, но краем глаза Киба заметил, как задрожали его плечи. — А-а? Шино, ты чего?

Шино поднял голову к небу, и в его тёмных очках отразилась бледная луна. Киба моргнул, шмыгнул носом и тоже посмотрел на небо, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме россыпи звёзд и все той же луны. «Ну, точно гендзюцу», — уныло подумал он.

— Холодает, — сказал Шино, глубже пряча руки в карманах. Киба прислушался к своим ощущениям и пожал плечами: ему было тепло, даже жарковато. Стоп, так Шино от холода дрожал, что ли? — Неужели холода не чувствуешь ты?

— Я же Инузука, — равнодушно отозвался Киба, пожимая плечами, пнул камень перед собой, тут же ушиб палец и недовольно скривился. — У нашего клана терморегуляция, она же типа...

— Собачья, — подсказал Шино. Киба кивнул. В ответ он расслышал тихий смешок, а потом Шино замолчал, вздрогнув и сильнее закутавшись в куртку.

Отстав на пару шагов, Киба хмуро смотрел ему в спину, чутким слухом подмечая, как неспокойно дышит Шино. Сам он никогда не задумывался о холоде и том, что он чувствует перепады температуры иначе. Он просто этого не замечал и не придавал значения тому, что на затянувшихся миссиях спокойно засыпал за две-три минуты, пока Шино и Хината пытались хоть немного отогреться у разведенного впопыхах костра. 

Вот и сейчас он не обращал внимания на то, что температура в воздухе явно упала, а с губ то и дело срывались облачка пара. Ни секунды не колеблясь, Киба расстегнул свою куртку, уже намереваясь стянуть её и отдать Абураме, но вдруг замер, будто раздумывая над чем-то. Наконец выдохнул, почесал затылок, кивнул сам себе, догнал Шино и потянул его за плечо, привлекая внимание.

— Эй, стой.

— Чего? — Шино не успел закончить свой вопрос, как Киба прижал его к себе, почти силой вжимая лицом в свою шею и запахивая полы куртки за его спиной. — Что делаешь ты?

— Ну, тебе же холодно, — пояснил Киба, глядя куда-то поверх его головы и избегая прямого взгляда. От шепота Шино, прозвучавшего где-то в изгибе его шеи, щеки слабо вспыхнули, но он продолжал стоять, прижимая товарища к себе крепко-крепко, стараясь передать как можно больше своего тепла. — Согреешься, и пойдём дальше.

Шино молчал, даже дышал через раз, стараясь не двигаться, и Киба ощутил его смятение. Он и сам был смущен, но объятий не разрывал, чувствуя странное спокойствие, когда Шино перестал дрожать от холода и расслабился, уже самостоятельно прижимаясь к горячему телу Инузуки. Тёплое дыхание обожгло кожу, Киба сглотнул, молясь, чтобы Шино этого не заметил.

— Хорошо иметь собаку в команде, да? — Киба хрипло рассмеялся, стараясь перевести все в шутку, но Шино даже не улыбнулся. Неловко откашлявшись, Инузука смущённо замолчал, закрывая глаза и устраивая подбородок на плече замершего товарища. — Кхм, ну... Наверное, стоит идти дальше? Не хочется здесь всю ночь провести.

Киба вновь выдавил смешок, однако ни он сам, ни Шино отстраняться друг от друга не спешили. Вздохнув, Киба крепче обнял Шино, плотнее запахивая полы своей куртки за его спиной, лбом ткнулся ему в плечо. Стоять вот так — посреди тёмного и холодного лабиринта, в обнимку, сжимая кольцо рук за чужой спиной, казалось Кибе правильным и странно уютным.

— Слушай, когда вернёмся в деревню, — запнувшись, начал он, вздрогнул, когда Шино чуть приподнял лицо, — придёшь ко мне? Ну, типа, на чай и все дела.

Шино, поколебавшись, кивнул, и Киба с облегчением выдохнул, счастливо улыбнувшись. Теперь осталось лишь найти выход из лабиринта.


End file.
